Half, never Whole
by TakeAFlyer
Summary: When Robin woke up she thought there'd be peace. Instead she's thrown into a world still recovering from Grima's destruction. The common folk are tired, the noblemen don't care, and the statesmen are ambitious. However they all share two traits: fear from the recent Grimleal attacks and distrust in their returning tactician. *Post game, end-game spoilers abound.*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This work is completely fiction, not-for-profit, and is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of Nintendo and/or other entities involved with production of the Fire emblem franchise.

*Last Warning! End-game spoilers galore, as this takes place post-game.*

* * *

When Robin woke up it was like waking from sleep. Although there were no dreams she could recall. All that drew in her mind was a black expanse, large and never ending.

The first sensation she felt was the wind against her face, as if nature was telling her to wake up.

 _'_ _Ah so I'm outside?'_

Slowly the rest of her senses reactivated to hit her all at once. Every new sensation felt like an overload as her body readjusted from its previous comatose-like state. The ground felt so much harder beneath her. The sun felt so hot with its heat trapped within her clothing's fabric. And the sky felt so bright! This was all normal, almost boringly so, but to her it felt exceptional.

Her ears seemed to lag behind, as all noises felt like dull static in her ears at first. Slowly the sounds distinguished themselves, from the 'whoosh' of the wind to insects buzzing to the mumbles of a conversation shared by two people. Then the voices distinguished themselves into familiar tones.

"Um… I don't know." Soft. Friendly. Cheerful. It was Lissa, Robin didn't need to look to determine that.

At this point Robin was still nervous. This could still be one cruel joke of her own doing. Perhaps she would really wake up and be lost in nothingness. She opened her eyes half expecting disappointment, only to be greeted with two shocked expressions.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom, it was really Chrom.

"Hey there." Lissa weakly added.

They looked exactly how she remembered, as if no time had passed.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." When she did so, she couldn't help but notice how perfect her hand fit in his. Their gold wedding bands glittered together in the sun, as if they were celebrating the reunion themselves. However Chrom didn't let go once Robin found her footing. He pulled harder to pull her into a tight embrace. She gladly reciprocated. Their hands naturally found the favorite resting spots, hers around his neck and his on her lower back. The electricity she felt from his touch was enough to prove she was grounded to reality, "I'm back." She murmured into the crook of his neck.

Her words reverberated through his system, bringing a wave of relief and happiness. He pulled her back to see her face, his eyes craving to see her physically before him-not in a dream or delusion. Gingerly he brushed his hands through her hair, trying to decide whether it was silkier back then or now (now definitely now). His hands kept roaming, from her waist to her hair and now to her face with his palms against her cheeks. He couldn't stop in fear she would disappear. Robin saw his widened pupils, trying to soak in every detail he could. She couldn't contain her joy any longer. She laughed and all the fear Chrom had felt disappeared-all with one of her smiles. Craving contact of her own, she brought her hands to his. He went to kiss her forehead, "I missed you." He whispered.

"Me too." And they looked at each other and the world seemed to stop just then. He seemed to understand with just one look. _Yes_ , the sparkle in his eyes seemed to say, _this is real_.

"On the forehead?" The two broke apart, only slightly, "Geez Chrom, your wife's back from who-knows where and you settle with a kiss on the forehead?"

"This isn't like your romance novels Lissa." Chrom half-groaned, remembering the silly plots Lissa had rattled off to him before, "The last thing I'd want to do after our time apart is attack Robin like a lecher, _especially_ with my younger sister present."

"Isn't it _because_ you've been apart for so long you'd be more… passionate?" His dulled reaction made Lissa huff. She really needed to lend her brother some of the classics, for Robin's sake at least. "This is as romantic as it gets! Lovers torn apart by a fateful choice, yet their bond was so strong the gods couldn't bare to separate them!"

This moment felt so familiar, it was like she never left.

"Where are we? How did you two know to be here? How long has it been? And Lucina? Morgan? The Shepards, how are all of them-"

"Relax love everything can be explained in time." He said, giving her another kiss. "It's been a year too long, but you've finally returned to us."

"Yes…" She smiled. However as much as Robin wanted to stay in the moment, her mind was reeling with more questions, "So where to now? If this is the same field you found me in before, a horse ride to Ylisstol would take till nightfall for us to arrive. Although if wereto camp by dusk we would arrive comfortably by noon…"

"Already thinking strategically?" She yelped in surprise as Chrom lifted her up to help her onto his horse, "There's no need."

Once Chrom had gotten up he pulled her arms around his waist. Instinctively she gripped him tighter. Partly to make sure she didn't fall off and partly to feel more of his body. Although she should've expected it, his hardened back and toned abdomen made her face flush. Chrom felt her press her face into his back and laughed. He only pulled her closer to him, enjoying her touch and embarrassment. He could feel his face flush as well, but embarrassment be damned. He wasn't going to let that stop him, not after waiting this long.

"We'll go to Southtown where Lissa and I are staying so you can rest."

"That's where we first fought together, remember?" Lissa giggled, enjoying their affection. Seeing them together only reaffirmed her thoughts, Robin and her brother were perfect for each other. From their first meeting it was clear they were linked, not by romance necessarily-but by their intertwining future. She knew that when she saw them first fight together. When the fought those bandits they paired up. While Chrom traded strike for strike, Robin would bound from cover to cover supporting him with her magic. Their attacks wove together seamlessly, giving their opponent no time to strike. Lissa had almost felt sorry for their opponents.

And when they were in camp they were always together. From eavesdropping she found they usually talked about strategy and logistics, generally really boring stuff, but they seemed to be delighted with it. They always played off each other to create strategies that always lead their success. Seeing them talk like that it would seem like a prince and his tactician wouldn't make the most obvious couple, but Lissa knew it was their inherit trust for each other that was the foundation of their love.

So it killed Lissa seeing her brother alone after Grima's demise. When she had found her own happiness with her husband and Owain, Chrom had lost his. She had tried to help where she could, that's why she joined him to Southtown but there was no way she could replace Robin. He was so happy and knowing how lonely he was made her have to wipe her eyes all the way to their lodgings. And maybe she cried a bit when she was in the privacy of her own room. It bugged her to know Chrom was right: his and Robin's love wasn't like her romance novels.

It was so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it was the whole 'back to life thing', but to Robin there was no prettier sight than the common Ylissean high road before the back of Chrom's horse she could see the wild grass span into the horizon. Sprinkled among that deep green were wildflowers in all color hues. If this was Ferox their horses would be trudging through snow with half dead trees around them. Plegia would be no better with barren fields and dust blowing into their eyes.

"Miss this?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. Gods, all of it." She leaned closer into him, leaning her cheek on his cold shoulder plate. With one arm she held onto his waist. Her other hand was too busy playing with his cape by intertwining the rich navy fabric between her fingers. She wanted to feel as many sensations as possible.

"I would imagine being away from home for so long." Chrom still kept his grin.

"… Yeah, it is." Even after living in Ylisse for two years it still took time for her to register that. And this was coming from the country's queen.

"I know it's been a while and a lot's changed…" Chrom sighed, "Lissa and I, all the Shepards will help." He took one hand off the reigns to hold hers.

"There's something more to it isn't there? Chrom, what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't want to stress you out right when you've returned. At least wait until you've had a proper meal in Southtown."

"Waiting will only make me stress out more." As much as she appreciated the concern, she hated not having valuable information. She turned to Lissa who was trotting beside them, "What does he mean by that?"

"I-I, geez you can't put me on the spot like that… Well, the thing is that-Oh don't look at me like that Chrom, she's going to find out when we get to Southtown anyways. I'll just say it plainly: we're having issues with Plegia."

"Wait, what do you mean issues? Validar's dead, Grima's dead too!" Her voice was steadily rising with anger and volume, "What else could be causing these problems?"

"It's alright Robin. Look we're already at the town gates. I promise we'll explain everything at the inn. There's a lot to discuss." They trotted towards the town entrance with a few militia on guard, "Also make sure to keep your hood down."

"Why would I…?"

"Exalt Chrom, Princess Lissa!" One guard approached them and bowed. It wasn't until he rose up he saw Robin and finally loosened the grip on his spear, "Queen Robin? Weapons down men! Sorry sir-everyone gets antsy when we spot Plegian colors."

"Never mind that, what's your report?"

"Sir! Since the Plegian raid a few days ago we've seen no sign of the enemy." Robin's mind started reeling with the new information. Why would Plegia be attacking Ylisse?

"Alright just tell your men to relax, Robin's not going to start shooting thorons around town. Remember she saved this town years ago and we're returning to the inn for her to recover."

They continued on foot after returning the horses to the milita's stable.

"The town's restoration was completed while you were away. What do you think? Quite a difference huh?"

That was an understatement. The last time she was here the town was in flames. It was nice walking around without worrying about falling rubble. Some townsfolk even stopped to greet them with weary eyes, but most continued along their way. However all the children out from lessons followed them all the way to the inn, handing them flowers along the way.

'"Come on Robin! Let's go in!" Lissa said, practically dragging Robin through the entrance.

"Wait Lissa, what's the rush?"

"Hey guys, look!" Lissa yelled when they got inside. In the inn's lobby was a bunch of tables all pushed together forming a big square. Sitting there were a few familiar faces that lit up Robin's face.

"No fucking way… Robin is that you?" Sully yelled, getting out of her chair.

"Sully." Frederick sighed, "That's your queen. Perhaps she deserves a more appropriate welcome?"

"Robin!" Sumia squealed, she also got out of her chair and ran up to her friend to give a hug.

"To be honest I wanted to scold milord for leaving so abruptly, but if it was to retrieve Robin… I suppose I'll be lenient this once." Frederick went up too to bow. Although much like Chrom she didn't care much for formalities and urged Frederick up.

"I'm sure you've been a great help making sure Chrom stayed in line. Thank you for watching him Frederick." Everyone else who was sitting crowding around her.

"Welcome back Robin, it's been far too long of an absence." Miriel greeted.

"Finally! Teach has his old sparring bud back!" Vaike gave her a hearty pat on the back.

"Hey Bubbles."

"Robin." Panne nodded, keeping toward the outside of the circle. Despite the plain greeting, she still had a smirk on her face.

"You remember me, right Robin?"

"Of course…? Oh I'm just kidding Kellam, it's great to see you too!"

"Hey! Is that really Robin? Not fair, I want to say hi too!" A voice shouted out from the makeshift super table. Vaike and Panne scooted to the side to show Stahl sitting at the table. At first Robin wondered why he didn't join the others, but then she saw the crutches beside him. Then his bandaged leg elevated on another chair.

"Are you okay Stahl?" Robin asked, moving past the crowd to see him properly, "What happened?"

"I uh-" Stahl started, although he was staring directly behind her trying to get a read on Chrom. He wasn't quite sure how much to reveal without getting trouble, "Tripped?"

"Over what? An enemy's spear?"

"That's a great explanation! How'd you know?"

"Stahl please. I know about the Plegian attacks." She turned to Chrom, "Now can you tell what exactly is going on?"

"Alright. Just, just stay calm." He moved towards her, taking her hands. Half of it was to soothe her and the other half was for restraint.

"After fighting Grima and you sacrificed yourself, we thought it would be over too. However a few months after there were reports of attacks on smaller towns and villages near the border. I sent the Shepards to investigate and everyone reported the same thing-these were attacks ordered by the Grimleal."

"You're kidding. B-but Grima's dead and…"

"I don't know how they've maintained power, but it doesn't help that in Plegia politics and religion are practically the same thing."

"So who's their current ruler?"

"They're still deciding. As of now the potential candidates have formed a makeshift council. All members are influential figures in their respective fields like economics, military, education, politics, and religion. The Grimleal still has its influence on a majority of this council though, making it hard for us to make progress."

"And how are we monitoring this situation?"

"I've sent Tharja and Henry with their spouses… along with two other people. They're probably the best people I could've sent for the job."

"Is it safe for them?"

"As much as we're restrained by the Grimleal, the Grimleal are restrained by us. They can't attack our people without us taking a stronger direct influence in Plegian matters. It would be enough to get Ferox involved as well."

"So we're bluffing with them? That's not safe at all! But there is no other choice, is there?" Chrom shook his head.

"They know the risks Robin. I didn't ask, they volunteered themselves. I couldn't even say no. You know how bad it is to say no to Tharja."

"Alright, so what's stopping us from taking direct control over Pegia? Well until we get rid of the Grimleal."

"I wish it was that simple. Even though we have the upper hand in resources we're still recovering from the war and the Grimleal aren't going to give up their power willingly. Also… Our own people are tired of fighting. They're beginning to see Plegia as nuisance. That's why the guards got nervous after seeing your cape, or why some of the townsfolk gave you dirty looks. No one would support a large-scale war right now, and I don't blame them. Everyone just wants rest."

"You noticed them too?" Robin asked.

"Don't get angry at them Robin."

"I won't… I'm just taken back. I hoped that my homecoming would mean everything's over. It feels like we haven't done anything."

"I know, I know… But look around. We're all working hard on solving this. If-no when we solve this I promise you it'll be over. The Grimleal will no longer have any political standing over Plegia ever again."

After understanding the gist of the Plegina situation, the group moved on to catching Robin up on what she missed. Cherche and Miriel gave birth to Gerome and Laurent, Brady was accepted into the royal orchestra, and so on until Frederick ordered everyone to let Robin rest. She didn't object and Chrom didn't either. He gladly led her (briskly) to their quarters, ignoring everyone's snickers.

Once she had closed their room door he pressed her up against it.

"You know…" Chrom growled into her ear, "Lissa was right, a kiss on the forehead is far too chaste of a greeting for your return."

"Perhaps… But if you truly took after the characters in her novels you'd have ravished me in that field." She hadn't even noticed her voice deepen in anticipation. Chrom moved on to leaving kisses along her neck. In return she reached to unhook his cape and relax the straps of his armor. However as furiously as she started to undress him, she slowed at the same rate. Soon her grasp on his clothing loosened and her arms hung limply at her side. Her mind couldn't help but think about everything she had heard today. It was enough to change her excitement to guilt.

A year was a long time to be gone.

In that time, how many of their friends got married? How many of them conceived? While they were happy (as the should be) and Chrom congratulated them, how could those moments not serve as a reminder of her? And how many times did he think of her during the mundane times: while he was in those stuffy meetings, travelling hours on horseback, or at the day's end in an empty bed? She had left him to rule alone and raise their little Lucina, wondering if his wife would return. He was trapped with those burdens while she had the freedom of not remembering.

How fair was that?

When Chrom felt a tear on his cheek, his lust dissipated into concern. He brought his hands that trapped her beneath him to cup her face, using his thumbs to gently stroke away the tears, "Robin… Oh gods, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Chrom." She managed to sniffle, "I've been so happy to be here, with you… I forgot how much pain I caused leaving like that."

"Oh Robin, love, don't apologize for that. I'll admit I was shocked to see you deliver the final blow and it was hard to see you vanish before me… But despite the pain of being alone, I was also happy. I had a wife who was willing to go to such lengths to protect her loved ones." Chrom moved to rest his forehead against hers, "It was your choice to make, and you strove for a resolution-not a compromise. You could say we were separated for a year, but I still felt like my tactician was guiding me all that time.

"You're too good to me Chrom." Through her tears Robin finally smiled. She reached out to trace the small tears running down his cheek.

"Gods I was so scared you wouldn't return."

"But I'm here now." She comforted. He leaned into her with his head on her chest, "I'll help you in whatever way I can. I wasn't too bad of an advisor during those two years, was I?"

"Compared to those old men? You were a God's send." He laughed against her and his voice reverberated throughout her body, "I've been at an impasse with them lately. I'm not sure how Emm maintained her diplomacy with them. Lissa suggested I blow raspberries at them while they aren't looking to keep my sanity."

"I hate to break it you but they weren't so keen about me either. I'm in the same boat as you." They had moved to the bed sitting side by side.

"If it meant being closer to you, then they can think whatever they want." Chrom's pupils dilated when Robin moved to sit on his lap. Apparently side to side wasn't enough anymore.

"Chrom. It's our first night together after a year and all you've done is rattle on about stuffy old men." She went back to her earlier task of unclasping his armor. To complete her goal she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, "you certainly are quite the charmer."

"Apologies love." He pulled her to his right, using the momentum to be pinning her to the bed, "Let me make it up to you."

The Grimleal? Politics at the castle? Any lingering thoughts disappeared once the covers drew over them. Her only thoughts that night were of how wonderful it was to be in Chrom's arms again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup this is an update... It's been a while, that's for sure, but I cranked this out, with more content on the way (I hope!). For those who read the first chapter months ago: thank you for your continued support! For new readers: thanks for checking this out!

In terms of this chapter there's a lot of stuff that gets explained so I hope it wasn't too boring. That just means the more exciting stuff is yet to come! (... Right?!).


	3. Chapter 3

Just feeling the sun felt great. Robin didn't even mind the brightness woke her up. She stretched her arms and exposed herself to the sun, welcoming the warmth. When she grasped at the empty air behind her in a stretch, Robin realized she was alone. She pulled off the covers on half of the bed, only to find wrinkled bedding. Chrom must've let her sleep in, as always. It brought her back to their time on march where'd she always be late to breakfast where he'd always save her a portion to eat. And when she was pregnant? He was that close to bringing the entire court to their bedroom for sessions if it meant saving her a trip downstairs. Despite the consideration, Robin got up to wash-up, letting the covers fall from her body. How could she sleep in? It was all she did for the past year.

In the bathroom Robin caught her eye on some familiar cream-colored clothing and purple cape hanging on a chair. The fabric on her skin felt stiff and smelled like lavender, from the feel of it these were definitely new. Chrom had prepared all of this for her because he just knew she'd be here. His confidence left her smiling and she practically broke into a grin when she saw the matching boots by the door.

She managed to get her shoes on properly by the time she got to the lobby. No one was at the makeshift large table. It was completely clear with all the chairs pushed in. The room still smelt like bread though, and it was making her stomach growl.

"My Queen!" What was just a bit of blonde hair poking out from the counter turned out to be a young woman with glasses in hand. She practically ran around to courtesy, "You're up!"

"Please, Robin is fine." Even if she had a few years' experience with her title, it still left her feeling odd. Master tactician? Grandmaster? Mother? She could answer to any of those easily. But queen? It made her pause before answering, as if she wanted to make sure they really meant her.

The woman set the glasses down and rushed to Robin, blue eyes sparkling, "Really? You said it right? That means my parents can't get upset I they hear me call you that right? Well, _Robin_ , Lord Chrom and the others left after breakfast earlier. They should be back later for lunch. We're preparing duck, our inn's specialty. Oh and I'm Amelia by the way. It just didn't seem fair that I knew your name but you don't know mine. Well I guess you'd be used to that as queen… But still."

Amelia was practically bouncing in place with enough energy to put a smile on Robin's face. She was probably about Lucina's age, maybe a bit younger.

"Well friends should know each other's names, right?"

"Friends? Really? I didn't want to say anything to that extreme because I didn't want to be overbearing, you know? But if you say that's okay, it's okay right? Wow, I'm so glad I stayed to help during break! Wait, what am I doing? You're hungry aren't you? Sit, please! Like I said, dad's cooking the duck but we saved you some breakfast."

"Oh don't worry about that Amelia, I've got it." Robin turned around, recognizing the familiar voice. There was Stahl entering with a wonderful tray with pancakes and fruit. It looked like he was the one who made it too with the flour on his cheek and the grin on his face. Along with the bedhead (which he always swore he brushed everyday), he looked the same as he did a year ago… minus the slight limp. It was good to see him without crutches, but still. Cordelia certainly wasn't going to be happy when they returned, "We just put the bread in the oven and your father's starting on the dressing."

"I should go help him, he always puts too much vinegar. Just call me if you need anything Robin! You too Stahl." Amelia gave them a smile and headed to the back.

"You're probably wondering about the flour… and apron. Well since I got kicked off active duty Chrom told me to watch over you. Well not that you need protection or anything-it's just he figured you'd have more questions once you were up. And well you were sleeping and I felt bad watching Amelia and her parents do so much for us while I was doing nothing… I figured I could help around."

"Helping out? I'm not surprised to hear that."

"How could I not? This apron fits me so well! Besides I'm really good at cooking, just taste the pancakes!" 

* * *

The proof was in the pancakes and they were delicious. By the time she finished her stack Stahl already brought all the information they had on the recent attacks. Names and places changed but there was a general pattern to them: quick attacks with a focus on damage. Fields and houses burnt, deaths, injuries… Robin grimaced at the numbers. After breakfast she spread out a map on the table with documented attacks. Most of them were along the western border, which was to be expected… However there was one outlier that left both of them puzzled.

"Everything almost makes sense… It's just this most recent attack that's throwing me off."

"You mean the one here in Southtown right?" Stahl traced over the map, covering days of travel with a swipe of a finger. "You're right, it's a good distance from Plegian border."

Robin covered up Southtown, "Without this everything makes sense. They fight close to their own territory for an easy retreat. They know they can't fight against an organized army and frankly I'm surprised they've even garnered this much support. If that was the case sticking to the border was smart. So why Southtown? Why would they risk going so deep into enemy territory?" There had to be a reason why, especially in war. And if there wasn't, then somebody needed to be fired.

"Do you think the Plegians were looking for you too?" Stahl suggested innocently enough as he took another look through the other reports.

"Why do you think that Stahl?" Robin curiously asked. His words were enough to make her stop looking at the map and focus her attention on him.

"Well…" He wasn't expecting the attention, honestly it was something he half-blurted out because he didn't like the silence, "You read Frederick's report right?"

Robin nodded, "Chrom came here to oversee the end of the restoration and the Shepards came for protection. During this there was a Plegia attack. No casualties, no structural damage or injuries, well, minus your ankle it was a flawless victory."

Stahl scratched the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Well that's just half of it. Chrom and all of us, we weren't just here for the restoration. We were looking for you. That's what 's on the report but Chrom and Frederick agreed they didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to this. Especially since it involved you."

Robin nodded approval. Considering the circumstances she would've done the same thing. She certainly wasn't the in most liked person in the capital before and definitely not now, "Go on."

"On the day of the attack I was searching the woods when I saw a bush rustle. I thought it was a squirrel; I offered it food. Imagine how shocked I was when a hand grabbed it! He just stared at me in shock and then ran deeper into the woods. I figured chasing him wouldn't be smart so I rushed back to town to report. By the time I got back ther was already an enemy sighting near town."

"Wait." Robin said, jerking up, "You said the bandit was surprised? You're sure?"

"Yes. I saw his face. Maybe he never had sourdough before?"

"If he was surprised… It means that he wasn't expecting you, or any guards for that matter." Robin sounded, her eyes focused onto the woods located a few miles out from town. It wasn't near any major roads and it was big enough to get lost in.

"Uh… Yeah? I'm not quite sure where you're going with this Robin. I was surprised too."

"That's true…" Robin muttered, but she wasn't ready to give up on her theory yet. She cleared her throat and spoke, "If you were halfway into enemy borders… You'd be sure as hell not to get caught by the enemy. Yet they got caught and even attacked the town? That's practically suicide."

"So why'd they attack?"

The rest started to come easily to her now, "To cover up why they were really here. It could've been to find me like you said… I think that's part of it."

"But?

"There's something more. If they're already this deep in Ylissean territory; I bet there are more hiding. Further east even. And if they haven't been seen till now… I'm thinking they must've had a little help."

"Well." Hearing his voice made Robin snap toward the entrance. Chrom stood leaning against the doorframe. He looked tired but still wore a smile. It was like an automatic response when he saw Robin. His eyebrow even arched in interest, excited for what she concocted this time. "So, I see you're up." 

* * *

"So you think these Plegian attacks are getting help from within?" Chrom asked between bites. The rest of the Shepards sat around the table enjoying the duck. They all traded information, what the villagers saw, the town watch's latest reports, but everyone was eager to hear what Robin had to say.

"It's all I can think of so far." Robin said honestly, "There's not much to back it up, but the more I think about it-the more sense it makes."

"And you came up with all that since breakfast? Sheez Robin, you haven't lost your touch." Sully managed to get out with the duck in her mouth. Frederick sighed and continued to cut the meat into respectable pieces.

"I bet it's that beady old coot who argues with Chrom all the time." Lissa muttered quietly yet loudly enough for the entire table to hear at the same time.

"Teach' agrees!" Vaike muffled through his mouth full of duck.

"M'lady… Vaike" Frederick gripped his silverware tightly, "As… Observant as you two are about Councilor Eran, treason is a heavy accusation."

"Oh come on, you paused because you're thinking it too!" Lissa sassed back.

"He is definitely beady… Sorry Frederick." Robin said, "Although I think we should discuss more about these potential candidates after lunch. Gaius too. And Chrom of course."

"I'll be sure to spill the past year's capital gossip to you Bubbles, you won't believe who wore the same gown to the latest ball… Along with some other interesting tidbits I've picked up." Gaius was at the end of the table done with lunch. He was already digging into the sweet cakes with extra icing.

A lump of worry got caught in Robin's throat and suddenly the duck didn't taste that good, "I'm sure you've already taken care of this… But I have to ask with all this talk of spies at the capital: is little Lucina alright?"

"Of course!" Chrom practically shouted in response. It was something he was so sure of he had make sure Robin knew, "Morgan's with her, Owain's there too… And Cordelia with the rest of the Pegasus Knights."

"I've seen Cordelia training the new knights, they're really good. Don't worry Robin." Sumia added.

"I may be biased…"

"She's your wife, Stahl." Robin stated.

"Still! I know Cordelia wouldn't let anything happen."

"I understand." Hearing her friends so confident made Robin feel a little better, but the lump still remained. "So what about big Lucina?"

Just one name and suddenly the table quieted down. Even Amelia who was holding the water pitcher at the counter read the mood and found her way to the kitchen. Everyone's eyes were on Chrom. They didn't look sad, maybe pity?

"She's alright, right? Everyone's kind of freaking me out."

"Y-yes! Perfectly fine, completely! You can read her reports-"

"Reports? Not letters… Where is she Chrom?" Chrom gulped. The aristocrats and councilors at the capital could try, but they could never make him as uneasy as Robin could.

"… Remember I told you about the ambassadors I sent to Plegia?" Chrom started. Now everyone at the table found their food very interesting.

"Tharja, Henry, their spouses… Oh gods, Chrom really?" Robin threaded a hand through her hair.

"Hey, you think Tharja's hard to say no to? Try our daughter."


End file.
